FMA: Clash of The Fandoms
by artist-of-sorts
Summary: BASED OFF A RP ME AND MY FRIEND HAD: what happens when a spazzy blue lightning element, a fire obsessed girl, and Edward Elric, along with Aang, plus the rest of they're groups meet for one last finale? well, that's why your here...
1. Chapter 1

**YOZ! A.O.S. here, I'm hoping that it will be liked, considering, yes, it's a weird crossover, REVEIWS ARE WELCOME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or A: TLA **

**ED: thank god**

**ME: psh! You don't even believe in god! So who wins? I do! *dances***

**((at the Elric/Rockbell house))**

"**you need to be more careful!" Winry scolded at Edward as she tightened some screws in his leg, the golden-blonde man sighed and crossed his arms "its not my fault I decided to help out a town! I'm a nice guy Kay?" he grumbled "but you said you landed on it funny" Winry said softly ,**

"**I was running away!"**

"**from what?"**

"**a…guy with a…chainsaw…"**

"**WHAT!?"**

**Winry finished the repairs and Ed got up ad stretched a bit, "thanks Win!" he said happily, she smiled but stopped when they heard something like a bulldozer fall over "what the crap?" Ed said walking to the door "Ed be carefu-" before Winry could finish he was gone, she sprinted to the door and saw nothing unusual , just…Resembool "ED!….come back soon" **

**((at central command))**

"**he WHAT?!" Roy Mustang screamed through the phone "he-he-he just disappeared!" Winry cried on the other end, after a few moments Roy set the phone down as Riza stared at him "what happened?…sir?" she said quietly "its…Fullmetal" he answered "sir?" she asked once more for clarification "Fullmetal…he disappeared… STAY HERE!" Roy ordered, Riza nodded as Roy marched out of the office "what the hell!?" he yelled …it was now quiet…TO quiet…Riza opened the door and saw nothing, and no one, "SIR!" she called…no response…"ROY!"**

**((in the normal world in town))**

**The spiky blue-haired girl, Raili, bolted down the street to her friends house then finally she opened the door quickly causing her friend, Clarence, to fall off the couch "CLAIRE!" Raili screamed, jumping up and down "WHAT?!" Clarence yelled, following the suit, not knowing really…why? **

"**WE NEED ADVENTURE!" Raili yelled back, "YUSH!" Claire responded as they both darted out the door and onto the street, "so…where are we going" Claire asked, since neither of them new where in the world they were headed "the forest?" Raili suggested , Claire nodded, and they ran off for the woods.**

"**adventure, adventure, adventure…" Raili sang through the forest while Claire rolled her eyes and giggled, then suddenly a bright light shot in front of them "O_O….SHINEY!" Raili cried as she entered the blue swirling portal "wait-! RAILI!" Claire yelled and followed into the blue abyss.**

**Raili and Clarence appeared I a canyon-type place, with a forest around them, as they looked around the clearing, two other portals opened up as two men flew out, one with long golden-blonde hair, the other with short black hair "EDWARD ELRIC! OMIGOD!" Raili squee'd with joy, as she jumped up and down happily, "a-and that's Roy!" Claire exclaimed "owwh…" Ed groaned rubbing his head "with?" Roy asked looking up to see Edward standing there 'id say more or less, mission accomplished" he remarked "now….HOW IN HELL DO I GET BCK!" he slammed his fist on the ground, Ed stared blankly at Roy "what-?" Ed said, wondering what he was talking about "your girl, Winry, she called because she was worried sick" Roy answered, 'HOLY CRAP! I forgot about Winry!' Edward mentally faceplamed how could he have forgotten, he was snapped out of any further thoughts by Raili, who was standing in front of him grinning from ear to ear 'um…hi?" he stammered "hi! I'm Raili!" she said happily, "and I'm Sam!" Claire said with a mischievous grin, which was quickly cut off by Raili's fierce glare, "really?" Raili huffed impatiently "ok, ok! My name is Clarence" Claire said in a less then happy tone "riiight…" Roy said looking around, Ed started to say something until they heard a loud bellowing noise so whatever Ed was going to say was replaced with-"WTF!", they all looked up to see some kind of white fluffy monster flying towered them "RAAAWWRRRR!" the thing roared and it land in the center of the clearing "hey! Look guys!" a happy bald kid yelled from on the monster, "I'm gonna torch it…" Roy growled, pointing his fingers at it "NO!" Claire yelled "wha-?" Roy said, obviously taken aback "don't hurt Appa!" she snapped , Roy's eye twitched slightly, but then stopped, "fine" he huffed.**

**In the saddle, there was a beautiful girl with brown hair, the bald guy with a blue arrow on his forehead, a guy with brown hair pulled back in a short pony-tail, and a girl with short black hair.**

"**I-I-it's the gaang!" Raili squee'd once more "who?" Ed said, looking whimsical "it's Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph!" Raili started jumping up and down with glee "that's great and all but how do we get back?" Ed sighed, "well, we can give you a ride?" Aang suggested , then Sokka whispered something to them "oooh…so your not…'from here'?" Aang asked, as if it disappointed him or something "umm…yeah…" Edward said skeptically, seemed like he didn't trust the bald kid, they all glanced at each other as if making some silent decision "come on, I think I know someone who can help" Aang said, putting his "serious face" so Edward and Raili scrambled on Appa but Roy…he did NOT want to get on "ROY! Come ON!" Clarence yelled as she pulled him by the arm "NUUUUU!" he cried as he gripped a tree "Mustang get your stupid butt in here!" Ed yelled, Raili hopped down and her and Claire hauled him into the saddle as the bison slammed his tail down and they took off.**

**Raili was leaning over the saddle pawing at the fluffy clouds, while Claire was setting a leaf on and off of fire, Ed was asleep and Roy looked EXTREMELY bored, "so, where are we?" Roy asked, his voice muffled because his face was in his hands, "earth kingdom, near Ba Sing Se" Toph answered, "where?" he said bewildered, "forget it" Toph said, turning around, "isn't there anything to do?" Roy asked, "set stuff on fire! that's fun!" Clarence said happily, Roy grunted and evaporated a cloud, Claire saw how easily you could burn things with that glove, then she smiled wickedly and tackled him "GIVE ME THE GLOVE!" Claire screamed, causing Ed to wake up and Raili to nearly fall off the bison "what the hell!" Edward yelled, and smacked Roy in the face out of instinct, "OW!" Roy yelped, still fighting off Claire, Raili then got pissed and grabbed the glove "hahah! Now none of you can-" as she was forming the word in her mouth, the glove fell into the clouds "WHAAA-!" Clarence and Roy screamed simultaneously "were here!" Aang yelled as they descended towered the city, in front of Iroh's tea shop.**

**Once they all hopped off a white glove fluttered down, and Claire snatched it up "VICTORY!" she yelled as she went off to incinerate things, "ok, everyone! Were going to eat now!" Katara called out "yes! Food!" Ed cried "how can you think of food at a time like this!?" Roy scolded , "well excuse me! I'm hungry!"**

"**I'm surprised you can eat SO much but still be SO little" **

"**what'd you say?!"**

"**you heard me!"**

"**I've grown and I'm almost your height!"**

"**yeah, that's just it, ALMOST"**

"**SHUDDUP YOU BASTERD!"**

**And with this, the blonde alchemist hurled himself at Roy and punched him in the face "WHOOP! Go Ed!" Raili cheered, Roy grunted and lit Ed's antenna on fire "WAAH!" Ed cried as he put it out, Raili ran up and swiped the glove, "CATCH!" Claire called, and tossed the other glove, where it then smacked Roy in the face and fell to the ground and Raili picked that one up too, and Roy glared at Clarence, "woops…sorry" she said sheepishly.**

**By the end of it, Roy and Edward were beaten bloody, so they cleaned up and ate dinner, "hmmm, I cant say I know what it means" Iroh said, rubbing his beard, no one but the Gaang was paying attention, (minus Toph) and was stuffing they're faces, Ed was eating faster than anyone though, then when they were done eating, (and still not listening) they began another conversation, while Claire pulled out Seth (her lighter) and burned food but stopped when she heard a collective gasp around her, "wha-" she stopped what she was saying as she looked into the same portal that stole them away, before anything could be said, the portal expanded and sucked everyone in (except Iroh) and everything went black once more.**

**When Ed opened his eyes he saw his house…HIS HOUSE! He jumped up and dusted himself off, and ran to the door, but as he reached the bottom step of the porch, Winry opened the door, "EDWARD!" she yelled as she smacked him "OW! What the hell Winry!?" Edward screamed, Clarence flinched, and Roy rolled his eyes, "Winry I'm sorry, but we have to get to the bottom of something" Ed clarified, he looked back at everyone "where to?" Raili asked "Central…we need Hawkeye" Roy said, she must be worried to death, and he to get back, "so…to Central!" Raili said happily as she twirled and began walking down the dirt path, everyone else followed, (not before Ed told Winry goodbye though ) they had a LOT of work to do…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.O.S: ok, I know its short but I was pressed for time, and out of ideas ^^; **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (except for my OC's -_^)**

**Everyone walked to the train station, which was very far away, and they all looked around at the barren scenery "so…" Raili said, wanting to make polite conversation "what?" Ed asked, he was the only one uninfected by this, probably because he was used to it "for goodness sake I'm BORED!" Raili yelled falling to the floor, Roy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "nuuuu…" she sobbed hopelessly, "there it is!" Claire said pointing at the train station ahead "whoo!" Raili yelled happily and squirmed out of Roy's arms and ran headlong to the station**

**((on train))**

**Aang and the group looked skeptically at everything, mainly, they were NOT used to this kind of…high technological….THING! Aang stared, appalled by everything, and so was the rest of the Gaang "what? Never been on a train before?" Claire joked "well…yes and no" Aang said, mulling over everything "wait…what?" Raili asked, confused "well, our trains use earth bending" Toph explained "earth bending?" Roy asked "well yeh, its like…here, hand me your watch!" she said reaching for his pocket "wait, what? No!" Roy yelled smacking her hand **

"**just hand it over!"**

"**no way!"**

"**give it!"**

"**get someone else's"**

"**like who?"**

**Roy then looked at Ed "Ed, give her your watch" he said "what? NO WAY!" Edward retorted, Roy grumbled and decided to give her a decoy, she was blind right? So he handed her a rusted old watch, and watched as she crumpled it up in her hand "wha-?" he stammered "earth bending" Toph simply said, "oh…" Claire then casually got up and walked towered the engine room, after arguing, talking, ranting, and more arguing, the train then sped up to dangerously high levels while everyone shrieked "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Roy yelled over the madness, then Rail thought for a second…."CLAIRE!" Raili yelled with fury in her voice, Toph then slowed the train a little using earth bending, and Roy tried to walk down the aisles of the train, but kept on falling back, Ed jumped up and expertly ran through "rookie" he muttered under his breath.**

**Once they made it to the engine room, they saw Clarence setting stuff on fire randomly "CLAIRE!" Roy yelled, "ok, ok, I'll stop" she huffed and stopped and Roy took Seth away from her "SETH!" she cried, but she was ignored notheless and Raili then tied her up and Edward dragged her back to her seat, and yes…she was wailing all the way home. (back)**

**The train finally came to a halt and they let Clarence go and gave her Seth back, "now where?" Aang asked curiously "Central Command" Roy said fiercely and marched down the street where they found Roy's car "get in" he ordered and everyone piled in the vehicle as it sped down the street, Aang was in a complete state of shock, he could barely form sentences, eventually everyone just stared at him in bewilderment "is…he ok?" Roy sweat dropped , "I-I-we-this-I-" was all Aang said, "SIR! We've arrived sir!" the driver/Havoc said, everyone then climbed out and ran inside.**

**Ed stopped suddenly as someone stopped him, while calling out his name Edward turned to see his own little brother there (back to normal) "Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed and hugged him "brother! What/s going on?" Al asked, "never mind that!" Roy yelled, and led everyone upstairs to his office.**

**Roy told everyone to wait outside while he went in, he opened the door quietly and saw Riza staring out the window "Hawkeye!" he called out to her, he saw her stiffen up and turn "SIR!" she said and saluted "I think I'll need your help" he grinned, she smiled back and nodded "of course sir" "aaand I brought back some friends" he said opening the door, Riza's eye's widened as she saw Ed, Al, Raili, Clarence, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka "I think there's introductions need to be made" Raili remarked.**

**Soon, everyone knew everyone and they all knew the story, know the only thing was WHERE? Where do they go from here? "we could try Xing!" Alphonse suggested, "they have a whole bunch of myths and stuff, there's BOUND to be SOME information there!" everyone exchanged glances and nodded, agreeing with the idea "but it'll be hot" Al warned, "hot? Hot like FIRE?" Clarence asked enthusiastically "that's an understatement, more like hot like HELL" Ed scoffed, Claire grinned evilly, successfully scaring the crap out of everyone, so they all went in a hotel for the night, going out to Xing the next day, each not prepared for the heat.**

**There they stood, at the edge of Youswell, Raili gulped hard, not prepared for the journey ahead, "I don't know how I feel about going into the desert again" Aang said dryly, the rest of his group nodded in agreement, Claire could feel the warm heat energizing her, so of course…she was jumping up and down, "ugh…my Auto-mail is gonna kill me again, I just know it" Edward sighed, "well come on then!" Sokka yelled, "wait!" a random guy said , running up to them "take these horses!" they all exchanged glances…"um…ok?" Roy said taking a horse everyone else followed suit, "these are just…horses?" Sokka asked, Roy and Edward glanced at each other "yeeeaaaahhhh….." they said simultaneously, "what the hell kind of horses do YOU have then?" Ed asked comically, "ostrich-horses" Sokka said "…" nobody said a thing, just that awkward silence and a cricket chirping in the background….."riiight, lets go" Roy said, shattering the silence and they hopped on their horses.**

"**god…I cant feel my leg…" Ed sobbed "it HURTS! Its WAY to hot out here!" "well, brother, that's because you have Auto-Mail!" Al said "I know…" Ed sulked, Raili was sleeping on her horse, with Roy pulling her reigns, and Aang was just flying above them, they kept on trotting through the dry, dry sand, Riza was close to Roy, and shooting birds for entertainment, but then she mistook Aang for a bird and shot his glider, causing him to fall and get a mouthful of sand, Ed and Al started laughing so hard, Katara was trying not to laugh, and Sokka had fallen off his horse, and Clarence….she wasn't paying attention, just setting stuff on fire. **

**Finally they arrived at the Xerxes ruins, Edward jumped into the little spring of water "ahhhh….thank the heavens…." Ed sighed, Al rolled his eyes at his brother, Raili face planted in the water, soaking up the sweet coolness, Claire was playing in it as well, "well, we still have a ways to go" Roy stated "no duh" Ed remarked coming out of the water "shut up!" Roy yelled back, Katara turned around and saw a boy with red eyes staring from around the corner, she sweat dropped and backed up a bit, Ed turned and saw him "hey! Its you!" he exclaimed walking up to the boy "yeah! You're the alchemist who knew the Rockbells!" the boy exclaimed, Edward nodded "yeah, were trying to get to Xing right now" Raili said, before she could say anything else, the boy gave her a canteen, "I wish you all a safe journey!" the boy called and with that, he was gone "what a nice kid" Katara said, "not the guy who TRIED to kidnap me though" Ed remarked "heheh, how nice are they now?" Sokka laughed "oh, Sokka!" Katara fussed and went to her horse, "we goin' or what?" she huffed, "I dunno, I like it here" Aang said, putting some water on his face "I SAID COME ON!" she yelled, and in seconds they were on the horses.**

"**OH MY GOOOOOD!" Mai screamed when she saw Alphonse, then glomped him while everyone sweat dropped, "hey Mai! Where's Ling and Lan-Fan? We could use their-" before Alphonse could finish Ling landed in front of him "HEY GUYS!" Ling said cheerfully "AAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed and nearly passed out "same old Ling" Ed sighed, "speaking of which, how come your wearing your casual clothes? Instead of royal robes?" Al asked "I saw you come in town" he grinned, then Lan-Fan jumped from a building, "do you need assistance?" she asked, "yeah, in fact, do you have a…library or something?" Edward asked, Ling opened his eyes slightly, "what is it your looking for?" he asked "myths" Riza said, Ling motioned them forward to the palace "best place for that is the palace library" he said, so they marched forward, and hopefully, they would find out just what exactly was going on, so they could put an end to this, once and for all.**


End file.
